Foul
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Only one person matters. Time moves on, the ticking continues, and the search goes on eternally. Each time he'll be found, and each time, the King will do what needs to be done to bring his Queen home. Sequel of Impeccable.


-takes covert behind forth.- Yeah, so...this is a sequel and stuff.

Warnings: Uh...yeah, you know. Stuff and horrible grammar mistakes like always.

* * *

><p>It was always the same dream and everything was always just so...blue. He would move through the beautiful garden, touching the blue roses that were fully bloomed and shining exuberantly. The water fountain in the middle of the garden was reflecting the blue sky above him and the small rain drops on the grass reflected the same hue, making the ground he was walking on a pale shade of blue. The castle was beautiful, with tall white walls that shone against the light. Azure curtains were adorning every single window and the golden window frame would lightly kiss them.<p>

Alfred would always wake up in the middle of the garden because he had been asleep before. He would open his eyes and stare at the blue sky for hours or maybe just minutes. Everything was just so beautiful for him and he just didn't want to move, he didn't want to breath, he didn't even want to blink. He would though. He would slowly stand up and glance around him, taking in the gorgeous landscape and the beauty around him. This was his home, yes. This kingdom was his home and Alfred knew it. He knew it so well.

He would always walk through the garden and the more he moved towards the castle the more the scenario around him would change. The blue roses would get darker and darker until Alfreds fingertips were touching the black, dusty roses. The grass was no longer green but white and it would disappear into the air as he stepped on it. Alfred knew why this was happening, it was because he was getting closer to him. Yes, the person he would dream of every night. The person he wanted to see every day. That person was waiting for him and he would run then. Alfred would run through the grass and he would open the big wooden doors to step inside the big dark room. Light was shining through the ceiling but it was only illuminating a coffin underneath it.

Yes, it was a coffin, a beautiful silver coffin with rich gems adorning it. Inside Alfred could see the frame of a young man. He was laying there with his eyes closed. The flowers around him were dry and the brown petals only seemed to be tainting his elegant clothes. Alfred knew that this person was not dead though, he was just sleeping...Sleeping, just like him. And every night he would stare at him and he would touch his face and he would kiss him. He would kiss those cold lips that seemed to want to suck his very own soul but didn't. Alfred knew that this person needed him and he knew deep inside him that he needed him too and every night he would sit next to him and he would talk to him.

Maybe he was just insane.

The alarm was far too loud for his ears. He almost felt like slamming it against the wall but that would be the fifth Alfred would had broken in the past couple of months. He hated alarms and he hated that they were so needed in his daily life. He would always wake up at six in the morning. Every day he would wake up at the same time and every day he would do the same routine.

Alfred would take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed and then leave for college. It was the same every week and it was such a shame because he would rather keep sleeping every night even if he could never remember his dream. No, he could remember some of it. He could remember blue roses and white walls and a pair of emerald eyes. It was so odd, but then again everything else about his life was too normal, there was nothing wrong with him having some kind of weirdness in his life, even if it was only in his dreams.

Alfred would go to college because his parents wanted him to go. He had no real interest in studying or living a good life. Every day he felt like he shouldn't even be alive. Every day it was like walking on another planet, as if he didn't belong here. But he had to study and he had to please his parents because it was the right thing to do, because he was a good son and good sons would listen to his parents and they would make them happy. He was studying art and although it didn't make his parents fully happy that didn't matter. Alfred was good at what he did after all, he was extremely talented and his teachers made sure to tell him so. He had an easy time picturing different worlds and thinking outside the box and maybe it was because when he was drawing he just didn't have to be himself. He could be someone else. He could dream of something else and he would make any wish he wanted come true.

Every day he would draw picture after picture, and then he would sell them. He would auction some of his paintings and would make prints of some others. Each one of them would sell and since he was making money and planning for a future, his family was happy.

Yeah, everyone was happy around him. Everyone loved being around him and everyone always wanted to hang out with him. It was weird and peculiar how he could get people's attention so easily when in reality he truly did not want to talk to them at all. Why couldn't they just go away? Why couldn't they leave him alone? He didn't want to be around them and he truly did not want to know about their lives because their lives were boring and everything about them was boring.

Alfred could only find happiness when he was asleep. It would just be so great if he could sleep forever. If he never woke up and he could keep dreaming of that kingdom, that kingdom that felt so far away, yet so close to him.

It was frustrating and angering, how he couldn't change the world he lived in. How things were so different from what he imagined. Every day he would stare at the city moving around him, and everything was always moving so fast and he was just walking and staring. People would talk about pointless things and they would get excited over useless shit. But everything was just so black and white. Alfred couldn't find the colors he could see in his dreams. He couldn't even see the same shade of blue in the sky above him.

Alfred would sometimes scream in anger. He would lock himself in his room and draw what he could see but couldn't be part of. He would mix colors and he would try and try to get the same scenario he could see in his head but it would just never happen and then he felt weak and disappointed. The need for him to reach that place was indescribable and maybe he was indeed a little bit insane.

No wonder his parents took him to see a shrink.

Things changed though, surprisingly enough they changed. For Alfred everything was always the same but one day...one day everything changed. It was surprising and incredible to him. At first he couldn't believe it. He was still asleep, yes he was. He was still deep asleep and floating in his own mind, wishing for his dream to be real but no. He was wide awake and he was walking and then he was sitting and staring.

The guy from his dreams was there, right in front of him. He was sitting on a bench, reading a book with a cup of tea. He looked so...relaxed. As if there was nothing in the world worrying him and all that mattered was the book in his hands and the cup of tea he was drinking. He never glanced around him and Alfred never stopped looking at him.

He could feel his hands and fingers twitching and soon he was reaching for a pencil. He was drawing the man in front of him non-stop, sketch after sketch. Whenever he would move Alfred would start a new drawing and each one of them felt so different and he could see them coming to life and moving and he could see that person smiling and looking at him but he wasn't. Arthur was not looking at him and Alfred wondered then...how he knew this person's name.

Alfred found out that Arthur had just started college. It was not hard to know this when Alfred was following him everywhere he would go and eavesdropping in on every conversation. The other male was studying to become a teacher as well, and he would always read on the same bench, under the same tree and with the same cup of tea. Nothing ever changed about Arthur, just like nothing ever changed for Alfred. Yet, it didn't matter because this person was different and just by not moving he was changing and just by breathing Alfred could see something different and soon he wanted to feel the other breathing against his ear. He wanted to feel Arthur leaning against him.

He was turning a bit weirder than before.

It was one morning when he was drawing Arthur that something different happened. Something that Alfred was not expecting. Arthur stood up and glanced at him, he stared at him before walking over and sitting next to him. Alfred truly did not know what to do then, and honestly there wasn't a good explanation for what he was doing. No, there was not. But Arthur didn't look like he wanted to ask questions, no, not at all. He just sat there and started talking.

He told Alfred how he knew he was staring at him since the very beginning and how he was worried at first until he noticed that Alfred was just drawing. He understood then that Alfred meant no harm and merely wanted to draw! And Arthur seemed very flustered over the idea of someone actually drawing him. He was nothing special he said. He was just so normal and Alfred wanted to disagree then but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just didn't want to interrupt the other at all. He learned many things about Arthur that day, about how he was British and moved to America just four years ago. He also had a younger brother that loved drawing.

He reminded him of his brother, that's what Arthur said but Alfred could care less about Arthur's brother. All he cared about was the fact that Arthur was talking to him and he wanted to keep hearing him talk. He needed this. It was like a drug and Alfred was slowly getting high off of it. This was all that he needed.

The world felt different after that day. Everything was not moving as fast as Alfred had seen it before and his drawings became easier to draw. He could see the kingdom in his dreams so clearly and he could remember it. Every dream was so clear and Alfred stopped hating alarms. He stopped hating them because every day he would talk to Arthur. He would draw him and try his best not to scare the other off. He would hardly talk sometimes and it was so odd for him to be so quiet! Alfred was always loud and he was always loud because he always thought that his voice could somewhat break the illusions he was living in because all that was real about this world was himself and hearing his voice kept him sane. But now, now he was listening to Arthur and things made even more sense.

Alfred could feel everything around him. He could hear every little sound. The taste of everything was different and he felt happiness building in his stomach. Yes, this is what it meant to be happy. This was what he had been searching for. Every night he would dream about his happiness and every morning he went out searching for it. This is what it meant right? This is what his dreams meant. They had been showing him what he needed to be happy and now he had finally found him and he could smell Arthur near him now and he wanted to touch him and he wanted to kiss him just like he did in those dreams.

But he didn't. No, Alfred was too afraid. He was afraid of scaring the other away, of having Arthur thinking that he was nothing but an insane weirdo. But he wasn't. He truly was not, this was just his happiness, this was his destiny. He was meant to love Arthur and Arthur was meant to love him.

Things kept changing every day. Alfred started to see the changes around him but little by little he started to hear a ticking noise. At first he thought it was his wrist watch but it wasn't. No, the noise could only be heard when he was around Arthur. At first it started as a soft ticking noise and Alfred even wondered if it was Arthur's wrist watch but it wasn't, the other didn't even carry a watch. The noise became louder little by little but Alfred tried his best to ignore it. He could ignore it as long as he could hear Arthur he was fine. As long as he could listen to his voice he could ignore that damned noise. But it was like drills piercing through his ears and at some point he could have sworn he felt blood but no, it was all in his head. All of it.

Arthur became the only thing that mattered in his world and that was fine because it was all that Alfred needed. He just felt the urge to make Arthur happy, to make him as happy as he possibly could and Arthur in return would smile and offer him happiness. It was okay, right? For him to wish the happiness of the one he loved above his own. Because Alfred felt like he had failed already, like Arthur was sad and depressed but that was far from it, everything always seemed okay with Arthur. So why? Why was Alfred thinking of this. How could Arthur be sad and crying when he was staring at him with a smile. It was like he could see two Arthurs, two different ones that were staring at him and Alfred would sometimes hear Arthur scream. He would scream loudly and cry but whenever Alfred glanced at him, Arthur was just reading his book and drinking his tea.

It was the beginning of that summer that Arthur invited Alfred over to his house for a cup of tea. The truth was that Alfred did not like tea but he was willing to even swallow the tea bags if it meant spending time with the Brit. It was also the first time he met Arthur's brother and the meeting left a sour taste in his mouth. The kid was nothing but a mere teenager, a brat that was always smiling and clinging to Arthur. He was also the spitting image of Alfred. They both looked exactly the same and Alfred merely wondered if Arthur trusted him because of this, not because of who he was but because he reminded him of his little brother. In fact he found it weird that Arthur hadn't mentioned before how the two looked so alike.

The ticking noise was louder in his head when Arthur's little brother was around and Alfred found it almost disgusting how the two shared the same name. Alfred could hardly hear Arthur's voice above the noise buzzing in his ears and he hated it. He would stare at the kid and hope for nothing but for him to disappear but he didn't. No and when the two were left alone he kept talking. The kid just wouldn't shut his mouth. He kept talking and talking and talking and the noise was getting so loud in his head that Alfred almost felt like throwing up.

Every time the kid would open his mouth the ticking noise would get louder and louder. He needed to shut him up.

Arthur kept inviting him over and he asked Alfred to teach his brother how to draw. Alfred truly did not want to spend any time with the kid. It was exhausting and draining. He wasn't able to sleep because now he could hear the ticking noise everywhere he would go and whenever he was closer to Arthur's brother the noise would just got worse. But he couldn't deny Arthur anything because if there was something worst than the ticking noise, it was the screams he would hear whenever Arthur was upset or sad.

The kid was not bad at drawing, much like Alfred he had his own style and would always draw in his own way. He was nothing but a teenager so his drawings were sloppy and simple but Alfred could remember drawing the same way when he was younger. Yeah, when he was younger he would draw for hours and little by little he got better and now he was very talented. Alfred found that the best way to pass the time when he was with the brat was by asking him things about his brother or get the kid to talk about Arthur and Alfred found it almost funny how the kid could talk for hours about his brother. He could go on and on about what Arthur would do for him and how he would spend a lot of time with Arthur and how Arthur was this and that and how Arthur was the best brother and how...how much he loved him.

Alfred was jealous. He could feel green poison filling his veins whenever the kid would talk about how much he appreciated and loved his older brother and Alfred understood why. Why he felt like this and he knew very well. Oh he knew, how the kid felt about his older brother. It wasn't just the love for a brother, no, Alfred was sure that the brat felt the same way than he did for Arthur. He could feel it. Because if he was in love with Arthur why couldn't this Alfred be in love with Arthur as well?

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't. There was no reason for him to have to compete, he knew that his life had to be done with Arthur and little by little he was going to start to make him fall in love with him. He was going to, yes he was. Because he needed his life to keep making sense.

If only that noise would stop. If only those screams would vanish. If only, if only.

Nothing ever went the way Alfred wanted it to go. Not at all. Everything was always so different from what he would imagine and he would wonder why? Why couldn't he be happy in this world. Why couldn't he reach the happiness he knew was touching his fingertips, why?

Everything fell apart when Arthur invited him over again, his brother was gone and Alfred was glad, so glad because he could at least keep the noises away from now. Just now. Because he was going to tell Arthur how much he loved him and how much he needed him but once again he was not the center of attention, not at all. Arthur started to thank him by teaching Alfred how to draw and he started to talk about Alfred but it wasn't him. Why couldn't he be the one he was talking about? Why wasn't he Alfred but yet he was. And Arthur kept going and going and then the ticking noises grew louder and Alfred felt himself sweating and his body was trembling. Both of his ears were hurting and in pain and then...then everything stopped.

"I love my brother so much, seeing him happy makes me happy. Thank you for helping him."

The noises came back after that. The ticking noises were so loud he could hear the clock ringing against his ear. The screams were so loud and he could hear Arthur screaming that he hated him. How much he hated him and how he wanted to die and how he wanted everyone to die. How he was upset and how his heart was broken and everything, every single little thing was Alfreds fault. It was all his fault. Alfred. He would scream that name over and over and now Alfred wasn't sure who it was but that didn't matter.

He didn't hesitate when he grabbed Arthur by the shoulder. He saw that pair of green eyes smile at him once again before both of his hands wrapped around the slim, pale neck. It was so easy. He never noticed how delicate Arthur truly was and how weak his struggles were. He was scratching, kicking and pushing him but that was just not doing anything. Arthur couldn't do anything and all of him was depending on Alfred and he felt so happy and he could feel his fingers grasping onto that happiness and holding it tight. It was here and he was touching and feeling and it was real.

Alfred stared at the pocket watch in his hand, the beautiful golden watch was shining against the palm of his hand. It was bright and the ticking noise was now soothing and quiet. The hands were staying still, not moving an inch but the noise was ringing against the watch.

The body he had been holding with one of his hands fell on the floor and Alfred didn't care anymore. No, he was just staring at the watch and he knew that this was what he had been looking for. Not this Arthur, no...this Arthur was not the one bringing him happiness but what was inside of him. What Alfred could snatch away and take with him. Take it to that place in his dreams. To that kingdom he could clearly see now.

Alfred was gone. The house was empty and the only noise breaking the silence was the TV in the living room. The body was still on the floor, his eyes half lidded. Arthur was dead, the bruises on his neck were easily showing against his pale skin. Dry tears could be seen on his cheeks and his fingernails were bloody from fighting against his attacker.

A door opened then and Alfred missed seeing it. The little brother came and walked into the kitchen and just stared. He stared at the body on the floor and didn't move. He didn't move because he knew his brother was dead. He had felt it, he hear him screaming in his head but he was too late. Arthur was gone and the young Alfred felt something breaking and his throat was dry and he couldn't breath. He couldn't breath until he touched his brother, until he started crying and shaking his head. The pain in his stomach was growing and spreading all over his body.

Alfred didn't get to see this but he felt something hurting on his chest. It was like something was missing but he waved it off. It didn't matter because he was home. Yes, he could smell the roses and when he opened his eyes he was staring at the beautiful sky he was only able to see in his dreams and he understood then. He remembered everything. This was his kingdom, this was his world and this castle belonged to him.

The pocket watch he was holding in his hand was for his queen. His sad little queen. He needed him, he missed him so much and he was back home. He was here just for him. Alfred had left his kingdom and went somewhere else just for him, just to find him again and bring him back. He was going to have him back and he was going to touch him again and he was going to hug him again and kiss him. He was going to kiss him until his lips were bruised.

Alfred was so happy and he walked towards the very well known wooden doors and he pushed them open and stared at the coffin. His queen was inside, sleeping in a never ending slumber...because he was dead. He was long gone but not anymore, No. Alfred had made it back and he had brought what was missing. He stole someone else's life for the queen and not just anyone's but Arthur's life. The person he had been in love with that didn't matter anymore. The one he strangled and killed in his own home. The one that was now dead was him and now he could bring his queen back to life, yes.

The king placed the pocket watch on his queens chest and just stared as light shone through the room. The beautiful blue light was illuminating the whole room and little by little it was being absorbed by the corpse in the coffin.

This was Alfred's happiness, this was his kingdom and this was his lover. Arthur Kirkland, the queen of spades. The one that fell in love with him, the one that cherished him for years and the one that had his heart broken because of him. He was going to make everything better, he was going to make him happy and he was going to hold him and he was going to love him so much. No one else mattered anymore, just his queen, just him, just Arthur.

"You are back."

It was Yao. Alfred smiled at his old friend and almost hugged him. He was so happy, too happy and it was all because of him. It was Yao the one that told him about the spell and it was Yao who had sent him away. It was all because of him and he had killed to make this happen. He had killed the person he thought he loved and everything was so bittersweet that Alfred felt like laughing but he couldn't. There was a pain in his chest that he couldn't understand and it was clouding his happiness.

"You killed someone that someone else loved to bring him back. You stole a life to bring back another one. You murdered the person that you loved in your other life and you did it with your own hands."

Yao, Yao always sounded too serious and his voice was always so quiet and monotone and it made Alfred wonder if he was upset. If he hated him just like he hated himself when he found out that Arthur was dead because it had been all his fault. He had been the one that drove Arthur towards the edge, he was the one that made him miserable and tricked him. It had been all his fault and the guilt had drove him insane and all he knew then was that he needed Arthur back and Arthur was going to be back so nothing else mattered. Nothing else.

"You are going to keep doing this for all eternity. Each time the clock stops ticking he will die and then you would go back and kill another and another and another. You will love them and fall for them and depend on them before you murder them. Before you coldly take them away from the person they are destined to be with...you will take them away from your other selves. Each and everyone of them will be alone."

Alfred thought about Yao's words and he wondered if the other wanted him to feel guilty but he wasn't feeling guilty, not at all. He was never going to feel guilty for doing this, not when it meant keeping his queen alive because they couldn't age, only die and as long as he was alive, he would keep doing it every week, every year, every hour if it was needed, all to keep him by his side.

"I don't care. I would fall in love with him as many times as it's necessary. I will cherish him and love him and find happiness within him and I will meet the person that they are going to love and I will take him away from them. Because none of them matter, just him, just my Arthur. He is the only one that matters."

And Alfred heard himself laughing, because he was so cold. So disgusting. He was ruining someone else's happiness to preserve his own, all because he had been so foolish. All because he didn't know how to take care of his loved ones. All because he couldn't protect Arthur because he didn't love him like he should have.

"Just remember...if we can reach them, maybe one day. They will reach you, then you will have to deal with your own anger trying to destroy you."

Yao was gone then. He left without another word but a simple warning.

Alfred stared at the door even after Yao was gone, he stared thinking about those words and just glared. No one was going to take Arthur away from him and if that meant killing all of his other selves then so be it. No one was going to separate them. No one was going to take him away from his queen's side, no, not anymore and no one, for sure, was going to take Arthur away from him.

The blue light vanished then and Alfred turned around to stare at his queen. The pale skin was now a healthy color. The once pale lips were now a light shade of pink. Arthur's eyelashes twitched then and Alfred felt the anticipation eating away his insides. He watched as those emerald eyes opened and blinked and then his Arthur, his little sad queen was staring at him and the full lips were smiling. It was a weak smile but Alfred didn't care. It didn't matter. No, of course not. All that mattered was that Arthur was alive and now he was holding him. He was hugging him and burying his face against his neck, feeling his hair and running his fingers through the soft strands. The smooth skin felt just as gentle as before and his queen, his queen was alive and Alfred felt himself crying and all the sins he had committed were forgotten.

All of the vile acts and pain he brought to others was gone. The guilt had completely vanished and his mind was free when those lips kissed his cheek, his chin and his forehead.

"I had a scary dream." Arthur's voice was as soft as before, nothing about him had changed and Alfred sat on the edge of the coffin, pulling his queen closer to his chest. He sniffed on Arthur's hair and hid his face against it.

"What did you dream?" What could have his queen dream when he was dead? What could he possibly imagine in such a state?

Alfred leaned back when his queen squirmed against him and stared at him. The bright green eyes staring at him curiously and he frowned then and Alfred hated that. He didn't want his queen frowning and he ran his fingers over Arthur's lips and kissed him and kissed his forehead and eyelashes.

"I dreamed, that you killed me."

"It was just a nightmare."

* * *

><p>Nice job there with the dialogue dys, why thank you brain, it only came towards the end like venom in Spider-man 3.<p>

Reviews amuse me~


End file.
